Un clopero en Equestria
by the only 95
Summary: Mario un chico de 19 años adicto al clop y a los fics lemon de MLP, tiene como mas grande fantasía llegar a Equestria y como es común en este tipo de fics se le presenta una oportunidad que no duda en aceptar. ¿Cumplirá sus sueños húmedos o morirá virgen en el intento? ¡Entren y averígüenlo! (Fic parodia a los FICS LEMON)


_Esta es una parodia, no tengo intenciones de ofender a nadie con este fic, solo busco entretener a los lectores y si en algún momento se llego a ofender me disculpo de antemano. Dicho esto ¡A leer se ha dicho!_

* * *

Era un día soleado y vemos que del portón de una gran universidad, salían tres jóvenes los cuales intercambiaron unas palabras antes de que cada uno tomara su propio camino, pero nos vamos a enfocar en uno de ellos.

El joven de cabello azabache en cuestión vestía unos jeans negros, un polo verde oscuro y llevaba una mochila azul con espirales blancos. El chico cuyo nombre desconocemos camino un gran tramo hasta llegar a un paradero de autobuses.

 _ **POV de ¿?**_

-Disculpe, ¿tiene hora? – me pregunto un sujeto a mi lado que me daba mala espina.

-Sí, son las 1:10 – le respondí sin sacar mi celular, porque siempre a esa hora es la que tomo el autobús una vez que salgo de la universidad.

El sujeto me miro inconforme y luego se retiro sin siquiera decirme un gracias el muy desconsiderado… creo que olvide presentarme. Mucho gusto mi nombre es Mario… si un nombre muy original pero culpen a mis padres, bueno retomando el hilo del asunto, tengo 19 años, soy un estudiante de contabilidad, que puedo decir me encantan los números; estoy por el cuarto siclo en mi universidad, una del estado.

-¡Mi celular!

El grito no solo llamo mi atención sino también la de varios transeúntes, vaya sorpresa me lleve al ver que el mismo sujeto que hace unos momentos me pregunto la hora, ahora se encontraba corriendo con un celular de eso modernos de ultima generación, más que choro parecía atleta olímpico el desgraciado porque con gran agilidad y velocidad cruzo la pista esquivando los carros para luego meterse entre las calles.

Al quien le había robado era un chico menor que yo, lloraba desesperado siendo consolado por algunas personas y reprendido por un policía que le decía que no tenía que ser tan confiado… no sé si sentir pena por el chico, molestia por ese policía que ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de perseguir al ratero o envidia porque el celular robado era mil veces mejor que mi reliquia que tengo por celular que sorprendentemente y aunque no lo parezca capta señal wifi y bluetooth… pero también tiene la extinta vía infrarroja.

.

Con 20 minutos de viaje por fin llegue a mi apartamento alquilado y no, no es un gran departamento de 3 cuartos con sala, comedor, cocina, jardín, piscina, etc. Este es un pequeño departamento, lo necesario para un estudiante universitario, una reducida cocina rectangular que si sufres de claustrofobia no te recomiendo entrar, un baño que oh sorpresa es más grande que la cocina y por ultimo un cuarto que funge como sala de estar, sala de estudio, comedor y lugar para dormir ¡Así es señores todo en uno!

Me mude hace 6 meses ya que el tiempo de viaje de mi universidad a la casa de mis padres es de ¡2 malditas horas!... créanme que si tenía clases a las 8 am, tenía que levantarme antes que salga el sol que era a las 4:30 am para darme el tiempo suficiente para bañarme, desayunar y salir de mi casa a las 5:30 am, siempre dejando media hora extra por si había congestionamiento vehicular… y vaya que lo había, en un país como este es imposible un día sin que las pistas estén repletas de autos. Por ese motivo me puse a trabajar para ahorrar lo suficiente y alquilarme un departamento cerca a mi universidad, mis padres estuvieron de acuerdo ya que se notaba en mi rostro las enormes ojeras que cargaba; salir a las 4:30 y llegar a las 3:30 de lunes a viernes es estresante, a eso súmenle el jodido sol… por eso me gusta más el invierno.

Entre a mi minúsculo pero limpio departamento… si dije limpio, aprendí a ser ordenado por mi cuenta desde niño… bueno… también ayudo la chancla. Deje mi mochila colgando en una silla de madera y me tire sobre mi cama, era viernes así que podía darme el lujo de descansar.

Si ese soy yo, Mario un chico universitario común y corriente con notas entre el promedio, enfocado en pasar los cursos, sin novia pero con buenos amigos, que puedo decir soy un chico normal como muchos que vez al caminar por la calle; si, normal… bueno… de hecho tengo unos gustos que nadie consideraría normal… en realidad es como un fetiche, pero no es ese tipo de fetiches como el bondage, sadomasoquismo u otras categorías que encuentras en una página para adultos.

Cuando estoy solo en mi departamento, sin personas que me juzguen, sin miedo a ser visto como alguien raro… es donde muestro mi verdadero yo…

 _ **POV General**_

El joven Mario se levanta de su cama y camina hasta una mesita en donde estaba una laptop cargándose. Él la desenchufo y jalo la silla cerca a la mesa, luego procedió a encender su aparato.

Una vez prendido se mostro el fondo de pantalla predeterminado junto con varias carpetas que iban desde "Calculo diferencial", "Estadística Analítica", entre otros, pero había una carpeta la cual por nombre tenía solo una "C", el dueño de la computadora portátil hizo doble clic en la carpeta para abrirla pero esta le pedía un contraseña.

-Este soy yo – murmuro – este es mi secreto que le oculto al mundo porque yo… yo… – una sonrisa pervertida apareció en su rostro – ¡SOY UN CLOPERO!

Ni bien termino de abrirse la capeta se podían visualizar cientos; no, miles de carpetas cada una con distintos nombres que por pudor no se puede mencionar.

 _ **POV de Mario**_

Este es mi más grande tesoro, mi santo grial, mi colección privada y clasificada ordenadamente. Son 30 Gb de clop, que van desde imágenes, gif y videos que pude recolectar.

Todo comenzó cuando vi la serie de MLP, me gusto la serie pero más las protagonistas y hasta incluso me metí en el fandom, encontré buenos fanarts y amigos en ese lugar… pero todo cambio cuando viendo las páginas de Facebook de MLP alguien subió una foto subida de tono, obviamente el sujeto que la subió fue botado del grupo… pero el daño en mi ya estaba hecho.

Al principio me pareció repulsiva la imagen, digo degradar a tan tiernos personajes como son los ponys a actos tan carnales, fue el lado oscuro del fandom que mas me desagrado… pero con forme pasaban los días ese desagrado se transformo en curiosidad… busque otra de esas imágenes y al verla cerré la pagina de inmediato, aun me parecía repulsivo pero ya no tanto.

Y así es como comenzó todo, pase del desprecio a la fascinación en cuatro meses y cuando menos me di cuenta ya tenía 30 Gb de clop de todo tipo, desde ponys, humanizadas con aspecto de equinos y hasta en versión humanas, y no solo de las mane 6, también tengo de las princesas, las antagonistas, las de fondo y cualquier nueva personaje que salga la agrego a mi colección y eso es porque le dono en a los dibujantes… oigan hay talento solo falta apoyarlo je je je.

Pero no solo imágenes y videos vi, también conocí unas páginas de fanfics donde pude encontrar lo mejor que me había pasado... ¡EL LEMON!

Oh bendito sea el Lemon y quienes lo escriben, me eh leído cada fic lemon en español de Fanfiction y Wattpad se los juro por el gran trasero de Celestia. No me importa lo que digan los otros comentario, el lemon es lo mejor que se pudo haber creado en los fanfics y si es de MLP mejor je je je.

Muchas veces me sentí tentado a escribir un fic de puro lemon conmigo de protagonista obviamente, donde llego a Equestria y tengo mi harem de ponys, donde yo termino convirtiendo ese lugar en Sodoma y Gomorra ¡JA JA JA JA!... aunque cuando intento escribir mi cerebro se apaga por completo y eso que leí cientos de clop-fic para agarrar inspiración.

¿Por qué me miran así?... ya sé de seguro están pensando _"Este sujeto es mas virgen que el aceite de oliva"_ y saben que… no se equivocan… pero no es porque ninguna chica se me acerque, tengo que admitir que no soy un adonis pero tampoco soy una pelota de playa, estoy entre esos dos; mi rostro bueno no es de actor de telenovela pero tampoco es tan feo como una blasfemia, y mi voz tampoco es gruesa como la de big mac pero tampoco es chillona, de hecho soy muy normal en aspecto; pero bueno el porqué no tengo novia es simple y es que apenas tengo tiempo por los estudios, eso sin olvidar que mis ratos libres se lo dedico a leer nuevos fics lemon y recolectar nuevas imágenes clop para mi colección.

Cerré la última página llamada clop "Playcolt" ya que no subieron nuevo contenido este día; solo logre encontrar 5 imágenes de Luna las cuales comprobando en mi colección no las tenía así que las añadí, vaya que hoy no fue un día muy fructífero.

Abrí Fanfiction y Wattpad esperando encontrar una actualización… pero nada, el resto eran historia de acción, amistad, aventura y romance, ¡PERO SI NO TIENE LEMON NO ME INTERESA!, luego de eso apague mi laptop.

-El peor viernes de mi vida.

Apoye mi cabeza en el teclado, estaba completamente decepcionado, nada nuevo que leer. Saben hay veces envidio a todos esos protagonistas de los fic HiE, digo están en Equestria, donde viven todas ellas, en vez de enfocarse en ver la manera de regresar a su mundo, yo aprovecharía para hacer otra cosa.

-Como sumergir a Equestria en un caos de placer carnal – una sonrisa pervertida apareció en mi rostro al imaginarme en la tierra prometida.

La pantalla de mi laptop parpadeo, ¿Qué raro juraría que lo había apagado? Pero de todas maneras revise y en la pantalla había aparecido una especie de mensaje en una ventana.

 _``Quieres cumplir tus mas grandes fantasías,  
pues solo haz clic en el botón de aceptar´´  
Atte:_ _ **?**_

No sé porque me salió otro de esos anuncios con virus, que no se dan cuenta que ya nadie cae en esas cosas, aunque es la primera vez que alguien parece enviarlo a pesar de que sea anónimo, porque la mayoría es propaganda o de una tal fulana que está caliente y vive solo a tres cuadras de tu casa.

Iba a cerrar la pestaña pero… ¿Por qué ese anuncio salió así de repente? Saben pensándolo mejor esto se parece a esos fics donde el protagonista acepta algún deseo o llamado del destino para ir a Equestria.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, que tal si ahora mismo me estaba sucediendo y ese tal " **?** " me quiere dar a entender con cumplir mi fantasía que me quiere enviar a Equestria, oh rayos esto sería lo mejor que me haya pasado luego de encontrar el video full HD de Celestia, Luna, Cadence y Twilight teniendo… bueno ustedes saben que.

Lentamente y con las manos temblándome de la emoción lleve el cursor del ratón al botón de aceptar.

-Aquí voy ponys – dije casi gritando al imaginarme todo lo que podía hacer haya una vez que llegara, ¿Con cuál de las mane 6 debería comenzar mi reinado de placer desenfrenado?

 _ **POV General**_

Aquella sonrisa de emoción en el rostro de Mario se transformo de nuevo en una pervertida.

 _Clic!_

La sonrisa en su rostro se borro cuando de la nada se apago su laptop luego de hacer clic en aceptar. Apretó el botón de encendido de la laptop pero nada paso, lo hizo otra vez y fue el mismo resultado, lo intento un par de veces más pero nada. Luego de eso Mario se quedo mirando a la nada sin mostrar alguna emoción en su rostro.

\- ¡POR LA PUT…!

.

Esa misma noche y luego de desquitarse toda la tarde insultando a nadie en especifico, vemos al pobre y desdichado de Mario tirado en su cama con sus ojos rojos producto de haber llorado hace uno momentos.

 _ **POV de Mario**_

-Mis 30 Gb de clop… ¡VIRUS DE MIERDA, POR TU CULPA PERDÍ TODO MI CLOP! – grito a los cuatro viento sin importar si me escuchaban o no.

Trate de todas las maneras posibles prender mi laptop pero nada… ¡OJALA TE VAYAS BIEN A LA MIERDA VIRUS CSM! Ya eh perdido las ganas de vivir, todo lo que tenía en mi laptop era lo más preciado en mi vida… ¡Carajo porque no lo guarde en un USB! No, la culpa la tengo yo todo idiota pensando que haciendo clic a ese mensaje me enviaría a Equestria, eres un imbécil Mario este es el mundo real no un puto fic lemon donde viajas a Equestria, todas las ponys caen enamoradas de ti y luego te las tiras.

-El peor viernes de mi vida y es un hecho – murmure antes de taparme con la colcha de mi cama.

Mañana tendré que ir a ver a un técnico si puede arreglar mi laptop o por lo menos salvar los archivos que contiene, con que este mi clop intacto me conformo.

Cerré los ojos dispuesto a caer en los brazos de Morfeo, o aun mejor en los cascos de Luna y que este se convierta en un sueño erótico… eso aliviaría todo por lo que pase en este día.

.

.

.

Sabía que tenía que cerrar la venta, me está dando todo el sol en la cara… espera un momento, solo hay una ventana y esta se encuentra en la cocina.

Me acomode en mi cama pero sentía muy extraño el colchón, lo sentía como si estuviera lleno de tierra y hierba. Abrí poco a poco mis ojos para ver qué pasaba con mi cama, pero lo único que logre ver fue pasto.

-¿Qué? – musite luego de soltar un pesado bostezo.

Me levante como un zombi con la vista casi perdida y dando gemidos de fastidio. Una vez que ya estaba completamente despierto pude ver un vasto prado que se extendía a mí alrededor, yo me encontraba en lo que parecía una pequeña colina. Pero en eso distinguí dos lugares a lo lejos.

-E… esos… so… son – mencione con una voz entrecortada pero llena de euforia.

Si, a lo lejos vi el inconfundible castillo de Canterlot que se alzaba majestuosamente en la montaña, y más a la izquierda puede ver el mejor lugar de todos, el único e inigualable Ponyville, hogar de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía.

-Estoy en Equestria – dije sin poder creérmelo – ¡ESTOY EN EQUESTRIA, ESTE DEBER SER UN SUEÑO!... espera – me piñizque la mejilla – AU! No, no es un sueño, ¡DE VERDAD ESTOY EN EQUESTRIA!

Ese mensaje con virus si cumplió mi fantasía… o bueno parte de ella, esto vale todo el clop que perdí.

-Espera ¿tendré poderes? – Trace de lanzar Kame Hame Ha, volar o hasta incluso intente hacer aparecer fuego en mi mano pero nada – bueno no tengo poderes… ¡Pero eso es lo de menos, estoy en equestria! Aunque… ¿Qué tipo de Equestria?

Con todos los fics lemon que leí los protagonistas llegan a una equestria donde las ponys o son humanas con poderes o son antropomórficas, en muy pocos clop-fics las ponen como ponys.

-¡Al demonio a quien le importa, siempre y cuando tenga mi harem! – Me limpie el pasto de mi cuerpo y mire fijamente a Ponyville – ¡PREPÁRENSE CHICAS QUE SU SEMENTAL YA A LLEGADO PARA COMPLACERLAS JA JA JA JA!

 _ **POV General**_

Así el joven Mario se fue corriendo con gran alegría hacia Ponyville para cumplir su más grande fantasía la cual era no solo llegar a Equestria sino ser como los protagonistas de aquellos fics lemon que tanto leía, lastimosamente para el clopero su vida en Equestria no será como él la esperaba.

* * *

 **The only 95:** Bueno… tenía ganas de escribir hace tiempo este fic pero entre que me animaba y luego me desanimaba por ratos, pero al final decidí escribirlo, como es el primer capítulo es muy sutil pero conforme avance la historia tendrá más humor… para los que me conocen ya saben cómo soy al escribir cosas random, fumadas, etc. Espero que les guste y no se olviden dejar su Review. Eso es todo The only 95 fuera.


End file.
